Yami
by SparkleUnidog
Summary: Oneshot // So what if he was the yami? It didn't mean he couldn't break down and cry sometimes... // Puzzleshipping


_**Summary: **Oneshot // So what if he was the yami? It didn't mean he couldn't break down and cry sometimes... // Puzzleshipping_

**===-----===**

**Machi:** Everyone... thank you so much for all your support! It's been great! Really helped me out a lot...

I'm on hold with all my current stories right now, because I'm working on a new story called "Yami and Hikari". It's based on my past's lessons and pain – something to try and help me move on from... it's also dedicated to some people I know. :) It's coming along really quickly, so it should be finished soon. Anyway, this oneshot is a combanation of a "typical Doma Puzzle moment" and based off some personal feelings of mine, so... yeah... enjoy? ^^;

**WARNINGS: **Um... slightly OOC Yami, I guess? ^^; Oh! And Yaoi. XD

**Disclaimer:** Me no own.

**===-----===**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yami**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yami sat in the corner, arms wrapped around his knees as he hid his face. He hated being there... but he had no choice.

The puzzle scared him. REALLY scared him. It was filled with what he feared the most; darkness. But... wasn't he darkness himself? Shouldn't he like the shadows? He shivered at the thought. He tried... really hard to not let the feelings flow through the Bond to his hikari, but lately... it was getting hard.

It was currently night-time, and Yuugi was fast asleep – his soul curled up in the bed of the Mind's room. At this time, the mind-link between them was weakened from his end, so Yami had to double seal his side to stop any leakage of feelings.

Yami lifted up his head, looking at the dark around him. Being Yuugi's Dark-half, he had to be the strong one, the confident one who should protect Yuugi as much as he could. But... lately...

"I'm so weak." Yami muttered, hiding his head again in his knees. "I'm supposed to be the strong one, confident and fearless. But... my fear of darkness..." He shivered. "...Is getting worse..."

But, it wasn't just his fear of the dark...

Why couldn't someone look after him for once? Why couldn't he have someone to protect him, chase his fears away?

Just because he was the yami, didn't mean he didn't need to be reassured sometimes.

A sound echoed within the maze of the puzzle, causing another shiver to pass through him. For as long as he could remember, Yami had always been trapped in darkness. He couldn't remember why, or how. Heck, he didn't even remember his own name! He just knew that that was where he was... and staying. Forever. But one day, a small light began to shine within his cold prison – freeing him from the chains that held him. Moments later, he was standing in a room, filled with objects he didn't recognise. Looking around, he found a mirror, and saw his reflection. He was dressed in clothes he had never seen before. And... blood. He had blood – cuts and bruises of black and blue all over his skin. He felt pain, and the memories of how they got there flew across his mind. No... the boy's mind.

He was somehow possessing a young teenager's body - the mind and soul in a small, deep sleep. Moving his gaze, he saw the teen's desk, the puzzle's box sitting on it, and the puzzle itself... around his neck.

...Is this where he had been trapped? Within this puzzle? A memory came to him... yes... the puzzle is where he had been prisoned all this time. Not the darkness. A smile came to his face. This boy... saved him. Freed him from the dark and shown him the light.

From that moment on, Yami vowed to always protect this boy... no matter what.

And he had. As the days, weeks, months, even years went by, the two began to feel one another, see one another, speak to one another, discover together, give him the name "Yami"...

And yet, somewhere along those lines, Yami had fallen in love with his light.

Yami didn't care if Yuugi didn't feel the same way as him, just as long as he could make Yuugi happy, then he was happy and content with how things were.

...But... there was one thing that still crossed his mind.

Doma.

The name itself was enough to bring tears to his eyes, the memories of the whole saga that followed it bringing pain and sorrow to his heart. During the time that Dartz had come and gone, it was the worst for Yami. He gave in to his darkness, played the card, lost Yuugi's soul, nearly lost his close friendship, partnership and trust with Yuugi and his friends...

Out of all the times he felt guilty for ever making Yuugi cry, scared or untrusting of him, this was the worse.

A pair of arms wrapped around his form, making Yami jump. He then realised that he was shaking. Badly. "What's wrong, Mou Hitori No Boku?"

It was Yuugi, making Yami relax greatly. "It is nothing, Aibou... sorry for waking you."

Aibou... it was the nickname Yami first gave Yuugi, as a sign of their partnership after the trouble with Pegasus. Later, it meant so much more to Yami...

"It can't be nothing. The fear and sadness was strong enough to wake me up."

Really? Yami had thought his side of the link was locked up... he must have lowered his wall while seeing his painful memories again without realising it. "I... It's is fine, really."

"Yami..." Yuugi warned, using the name he had given him. He blinked. "Wait... were you crying?!"

"W-what-?" Yami's eyes widened when he noticed that he had indeed, been crying. He turned away, quickly wiping at his face. "Aibou, really, I am fine."

"You wouldn't be crying if your fine!" The smaller protested, grabbing Yami's face with his hands and turning him towards him. He look was loving, yet stern. "What's wrong, Mou Hitori No Boku?" He asked again, softly. "It's okay to tell me."

"I..."

He clamped up. How could he tell Yuugi the things that scared him? That make him feel guilty and sorrowful?

"I..."

Yuugi's thumbs were rubbing his cheeks softly. Had he ever been this close to his dark before? Yami didn't know. He was close enough to see himself in Yuugi's eyes... "Please tell me your pain, Mou Hitori No Boku." He smiled. "I won't think any differently of you."

And right at that moment, he finally caved. With a quiet, pained wail, Yami threw himself at Yuugi and cried. He clinged on tightly as he sobbed out all the pain, sorrow and fear out that he had kept in for so long. And Yuugi just held him, waiting patiently for his darker half to have his cry.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Doma-"

"It wasn't really your fault, and you saved me – so I forgave you."

"And all those times I scared you with my Shadow Games-"

"You were only protecting me the only way you knew how."

"For nearly killing Kaiba on top of Pegasus's castle-"

"You wanted to help save Grandpa, and Kaiba was just being stupid." When Yami didn't speak again, only hiccuped slightly, Yuugi looked down at him. "See... that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I'm sorry, Aibou..." Sniffled Yami. "It's just... I'm your yami; I need to be strong and fearless for you... make the right choices..."

"No one ever makes the right choice 100 percent of the time." Yuugi patted his hair. "And you may be my yami, but that doesn't mean you can't break down and cry sometimes. I'm here for you just as much as your here for me."

A moment's silence. "...I love you."

Yuugi smiled. "I know you do." He chuckled. "I'm getting there Mou Hitori No Boku, I'm getting there."

Yami blinked up him in confusion. "Huh?"

A giggle. "I mean I'm starting to love you too."

Yami was now blinking stupidly. "...Oh."

Now a laugh. "I _have _gown up in a age where it's looked down upon, Yami. It's gonna be hard for me to accept it." He smirked slightly. "But that doesn't mean I can't do this now..."

And with that, he bent his head down further and gave Yami a small, loving kiss on the lips. And that's all it was – a quick kiss with all the current love Yuugi held for him poured into it, but just long enough for Yami to enjoy before Yuugi pulled way with a slight blush. Sure, Yuugi didn't love him as much as Yami loved Yuugi, but right now, it was enough.

"But... why now?"

Yuugi's blush deepened. "You... looked like you needed to know now."

"...Oh."

"Just wait for me, okay?"

Yami watched Yuugi's blushing face, seeing as this was, right now, the closet he was going to get to a love confession. And for him... it really was enough.

"...Your scared of the dark too, aren't you?"

It was Yami's turn to blush now. "Um... yeah..."

"Now don't start thinking it's a stupid fear." Yuugi began. "It's a common fear, and for you to be trapped within it, alone, for so long... it's understandable." The teen let go of Yami and stood up, holding a hand out to his dark. "Come to my room, Mou Hitori No Boku. Come away from the darkness and stay in the light, where you'll feel safest. Let me..." Yuugi was blushing again, looking away as Yami grabbed his hand and stood up too. "...protect you, for once."

Yami smiled, allowing Yuugi to pull him towards the door that connect their two souls, feeling better and lighter than he had for a long time. But, protect him for once? Heh...

"No Aibou, your wrong..." Yami reached and hugged him tightly. "...You already have."

**===-----===**

**Machi:** Um... yeah. Heh. I look at this and think it's jumbled, but oh well, it IS 2am in the morning. XD;

**Please review?**


End file.
